Sweet Like a Candy
by Chisei Chii
Summary: Bossun was doing his work while the other was just eating. Getting jealous, Bossun stood up and messed up, not until something happened. Tsubaki x Fujisaki! One-shot. RATED T, I guess? XD


**Gotten from Episode 51, but of course I added scenes that came up on my mind XD **

**NOTE: BAD GRAMMAR AHEAD, I guess… But it's still readable and understandable *smiles and sparkles* R&R~!**

* * *

It was a very lovely and bright morning to all the students who was now eating on the cafeteria and at the same time chattering with one another. It was a perfect time for them since they can freely do what they want, just exactly how the other student council members and the sket-dan members enjoying the lovely and sweet sight they were seeing right now.

Without noticing them, Bossun and Tsubaki continued talking with one other. Though it all ended up with a fight, the two still always went back to what they were doing. Tsubaki instructing Bossun to what to write while the other is annoyingly obeying him. Seeing the atmosphere around the twins, the 'stalkers' hiding from their backs were blushing, though the ones who were overreacting up to the point that they even took picture of them was Shinba and Himeko.

…That's how Shinba and Himeko ended up being close with each other.

Going back to the story…

The stalkers who was following them just hid in the bush and was strangely smiling. Himeko and Shinba taking their pictures, Mimorin, Agata and Asahina just watching at them, and lastly, Switch, who brought a camera and was taking a video of them. The other gang looked at Switch who looks like having fun recording the twin with an unreadable face. Switch noticed them and typed on his computer.

"**What?"**

Himeko just answered "Nothing" When suddenly; they heard Bossun 'waaa-ed' and immediately proceeded back to their stalking mode.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! THAT'S THE ONLY BANNER WE HAVE!" Tsubaki exclaimed as he glared towards his brother.

"SO WHAT?! I was only starting!"

Tsubaki's eyebrows twitched while he still kept on glaring at him.

"Then, you have something on your mind?"

Bossun gulped and averted his eyes. Thinking what he should say, he kept silent on a second and immediately nodded while making an idiotic face.

"Uh… y-yeah, of course…"

"Hm. Then do it. Just don't mess up again, YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"Y-yes…"

And so the fight began between the both of them again. Bossun got really irritated and just continued his work, while Tsubaki clenched his fist as if he was ready to fight the other. Regaining his patience, he suddenly got hungry. Remembering that he still hadn't eaten yet, he immediately searches something on his pocket, hoping that there's still a candy left.

His face sparkled when he touched something and saw a strawberry flavored candy. He slit the cover open and put it on his mouth. At the time he opened it, Bossun heard the tearing and saw Tsubaki smiling at himself, gladly licking the candy on his mouth.

"_Heh… So he can also smile like that… That makes him quite cute."_

Bossun got shocked at what he just think. Did he just call him cute? Bossun shook his head and slapped his face, controlling himself from blushing.

"_No, no! It must be a mistake. Yeah!" _

Bossun looked at Tsubaki again and can't help to smile.

"_Geez… seriously. When did he became so cute?"_

His gaze moved to Tsubaki's lips and was stunned when he thought something wrong again…

He suddenly growled that made him go back to reality and made Tsubaki's gaze fixed on him.

"Is that…you?" Tsubaki asked.

"W-well… yeah…" Bossun said as he averted his eyes, blushing at the sudden sound he just created.

"D-do you still… have one?" he said shyly.

Feeling pity, Tsubaki put his hand on his pocket again and tried to search if there' still some left, only to realize that it's the last one. He stared back at his brother and scratched his cheeks.

"There's nothing left..."

"WAAAAHH!" Bossun cried out.

"What are you, a kid?! Crying over nonsense things-"

"S-shut up! I-I'm not a kid and I'm not crying!" Bossun pouted.

"Yeah, Whatever."

"Uuu…."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and saw his brother's tears. Bossun turned back to the banner on the ground and started writing again. Feeling delighted from the bottom of his heart for being able to see his brother's cute teary-eyes, Tsubaki suddenly felt guilt. Tsubaki blushed as well and looked down to the ground, shyly muttering something that made Bossun looked at him.

"Did you say something, Tsubaki?"

"-rry."

"Huh?" Bossun asked confusedly.

"I-I said… s-sorry…"

Bossun's eyes widened and his heart thumped when he saw tears falling down. He grabbed Tsubaki's shoulders while the other hand grabbed his chin, facing Bossun's face. Tsubaki was still sobbing and Bossun can't help to stare at his face closely.

"Why… are you crying? T-this isn't like you, oi…"

"B-but… i-it's my fault…" Tsubaki slowly said as he was still sobbing.

"Huh? Your fault?" he asked confusedly.

"I-if… if I didn't eat it, then you won't be hungry…"

Bossun just stared at him, speechless as he doesn't know what to do to his brother to make him happy and energetic again. But still, the thought of Tsubaki crying over a very nonsense thing made him lose control… With his mind going blank, his thoughts changed into Tsubaki's crying face only.

"Geez, you're such a pain the ass."

"W-what did you say?!" Tsubaki shouted, as he thought that his brother wants to pick a fight. But no, he's wrong.

Without saying anything, Bossun pulled Tsubaki's hands and fell down. His knees touching the ground, chest leaning against the other and his arms wrapped around Bossun's waist. He felt his heart thumped as his face flushed and realize what kind of position they were in.

But that's not how it ended. Tsubaki felt a hand wrapped around his, while the other hand touches his hair, softly stroking it making Tsubaki feel comfortable. He suddenly snapped when he realize that they were outside the ground. He immediately pushed Bossun away but was only been pulled back again.

"F-fujisa-! Mmph-?!"

Bossun touched his soft pink lips and kissed it unconsciously. He felt the warmness and the softness of the other's lips. He can feel his face heat up as he stares at the brownish eyes that were looking at his face with crave and felt that he want to eat him up. Bossun noticed his cute reactions and is now wanting for more.

Bossun parted his lips and touches his pinkish soft cheeks. He caresses it first and began to lick the other's lips again, asking for an entrance. Tsubaki hesitated first, but immediately gave up as he felt hot as his brother's stare.

He slowly opened his mouth and Bossun's tongue entered inside the delicious-looking cavern without hesitating a little bit. He slowly but pleasurably move his tongue around and lick the sensitive part inside of his mouth.

"Nn..."

Wanting to hear more sweet moans, Bossun kisses it more and harder, tasting the sweet and delicious candy that his little brother just ate. Seeing his Tsubaki's cute reaction, he knows deep down of his heart that it's not the candy that is delicious, but Tsubaki himself.

"Nnnh.. mmh…"

Wanting to do more than kissing, his hand slide up under his clothes and traveled through his thin chest.

Realizing what his brother was about to do, Tsubaki softly pushes him away, commanding to stop. Bossun understands what he means and parted his lips, giving him a time to breathe. A strand of saliva appeared as soon as they parted and only vanished when Bossun licked it. Tsubaki blushed and turned away.

"Geez… not cute at all~!" Bossun said teasingly.

"S-shut up…"

Bossun smiled and the other pouted. He suddenly became serious and touches his pinkish soft cheeks. They stare at each other and Bossun touches his lips again, asking for another kiss… But-

"Kyaaa!" a bunch of girls squeal which made the other two snapped out and came back to reality.

"W-w-what the?!" Bossun exclaimed.

Bossun and Tsubaki blushed as they remembered that they were outside the school. Some girls were still looking at them, while the others can be seen fainted.

"L-let go!" Tsubaki shouted as he pushed Bossun away, making his brother fall on the ground with a great impact.

"O-ouch…"

The both of them looked around them and saw the other students still watching them with a heart on their eyes. But what really shocked them the most was Shinzou the samurai's reaction.

He was crying loudly and is smashing his fist on the ground like crazy. They really don't care about him and immediately turned their heads away.

"Bossun-dono! Art you not mine now?!"

"Kyaa! A love triangle?!" shouted one of the girls.

Bossun's angry veins pop out and shouted back.

"I never was yours, you idiot samurai!"

The samurai just weeped on the corner, mumbling about how painful it is to get rejected and blah blah blah…

After that, Tsubaki ran away blushing while Bossun facepalmed while thinking what he was doing to his own little brother.

-**END!-**

* * *

-Omake-

-_**During that time- (where they were kissing)**_

Himeko and Mimorin fainted at the lovely sight they were seeing right now. Mouth were wide open, drools all over the place, cheeks were red as a tomato and blood still squirting out of their noses.

Asahina puking on the corner while mumbling things… or was it curses?

Agata and Shinba regretting what they had saw and is now smashing their heads on the wall, hoping to get an amnesia…

And lastly...

Switch.

Drooling just like the first two girls and blood were falling out of his nose… Switch was still alive and well. A smile on his face can be seen and his eyes looks like he is now ready to die. Still holding his recorder, his nose was still bleeding and began to have a creepy smile.

"**Let me see more…"**

….was the last thing he typed before he completely lost all his blood.

* * *

SERIOUSLY, I really don't know what to write and just let my hand move on whim….

Anyway, How was the story? I was actually thinking of making a sequel of it, though it's going to be RATED M! The title is "Craving For It"….

Hope you guys will read it as well! Thank you for reading this and please review! ^_^


End file.
